Quests
Quests are nice gifts given to players for completing certain tasks. There are Three types of quests: Story, Event, and Adventure Lux of the Skylands (Story Quest) * A Fresh Start (0/10) - Welcome to The Skylands! Your first quest begins through the giant portal across The Hub. Defeat 10 Goblins to prove your worth. Reward: 100x Gold. ** Tips: Go for the lower level goblins if possible, and try circling the goblins to avoid as much damage as possible. * Stolen Sword (0/1) - You can spend gold on armor and cosmetics in shops at The Hub. Now, retrieve a Bronze Sword from the Goblin Brute. Reward: 150x Gold. ** Tips: Don't go for the Goblin Brute until you reach about level 5. * Better Blade (0/1) - Nice work! Now that you've obtained a new sword, open your backpack and equip that Bronze Sword. Reward: 450x XP. ** Tips: Press E to open your backpack. Make sure you're at least level 3 first. * A Step Up (0/1) - You're gonna need some better armor than skin, so get to level 15 to buy armor. Reward: 2000x Gold. ** Tips: It's recommended to farm The Mummy at this stage, because you should be able to kill it without losing too much health. If you want, you may farm the Ice Golems, but it's quite inefficient unless you go with a party. * Silver Strength (0/1) - You need 3500 gold to buy Silver Armor. If you don't have enough, defeat some enemies until you do. Reward: 1000x Gold. ** Tips: If you're short on money, try selling the swords that you have in your backpack. If you farmed The Mummy, you should have plenty of swords to sell. * Sharp Ice (0/1) - Now that you have some armor, you should try to take on the big enemies. Retrieve an Ice Sword from the Frost Guardian. Reward: 12500x Gold. ** Tips: It's hard to solo this boss (unless you have a bow or rogue cutlass), so you should go in a party. * Quick Feet (0/3) - Do you feel slow on your feet? No problem! There is a potion shop at The Hub. Gather enough gold to buy 3 Speed Potions. Reward: 2500x XP. ** Tips: Don't let the price in the shop fool you! It's actually 3500 Gold, not 15000 Gold. * Defeat Lux (0/1) - Now that you know the basics, I'm gonna put you to the test. I've rigged the level 1 portal to my battle room. Defeat Lux of the Skylands! Reward: 3500x XP. ** Tips: Don't let Lux's gold armor intimidate you! As long as you have a level 10+ weapon and you use strong attacks on Lux, or use a speed potion to evade the damages, you should be fine. Show and Tell - Siftim (Story) * Requirements: Access to Lux Village by beating Lux first, as well as being approximately level 100 * Show & Tell 1 - Siftim needs something impressive for show & tell at school. Use the waypoint map to get to the Uncharted Territory, then retrieve a Crimson Fate from an Outlier. ** Tips: Have a really strong armor and sword that way you take very little damage. You'll get a Crimson Fate drop within the first three kills or less. * Show & Tell 2 - Return to Siftim and give him the sword. Wait a minute, can he even hold it? Reward: 100000x XP ** Tips: Yes, I suppose he can hold it For players level 170, completing this quest will not level you up to 171, but rather that extra level will be converted to an Overseer's Gaze. Green Cheese - Ace (Adventure) Ace: "I came here on a mission to find the green cheese......but I got lost in this here labyrinth. Finish my mission and restore my honor!" Find the green cheese and interact with it. It's located in one of the areas from level 1 to 100. Reward: 100000x Gold * Tips: Go to the level 90 world and look at the corners of the portal room. Ace: "Good to know you completed my mission. Thanks" Lost Elves - Santa (Adventure) * Lost Elves 1 (0/3) - I've lost some hard-working elves! They got lost trying to find me cookies. Find all 3 in Azurewrath's Universe! (Level 1-90) ** Tips: In the first maze level, check behind you as you walk * Lost Elves 2 (0/3) - Return and recieve1 your award! Find me at The Hub in front of the presents. Reward: 7500x XP ** Tips: Check behind the first ice crystal in the ice world, and check one of the hills in the lava world Daily Quests - QuestBot-QR37 (Adventure) " Loyalty tokens can be used to buy sweet cosmetics at the Loyalty Token Transmitter." Daily Quests will only reward you 1x Loyalty Token, and the type of quest will be different for every player. * Defeat __ enemies. It can be any enemy in The Skylands. * Find __ chests. They have a small chance to drop from any enemy in The Skylands.